Robe de bal
by legitimedemence
Summary: rien d'original dans cet OS, c'est pour le plaisir de l'écriture ! Hermione n'arrive pas à fermer sa robe seule ... quel dommage ! DM/HG, what else ?


Un petit OS pas très original, j'en conviens, mais qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un bout de temps !  
Il était temps de le coucher sur papier !  
Laissez vos impressions !

(Attention, lemon)  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout l'univers HP est à JKR … too bad …

**Robe de Bal.**

Hermione était très énervée. Et elle allait être en retard si elle ne partait pas bientôt. En tant que préfète en chef, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

-**Malefoy ? Malefoyyy ?** _Pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas encore parti._

-**Oui Granger ?**

Il entre dans la chambre de la jeune femme et s'adosse contre un mur. Son regard s'allume en voyant le dos nu d'Hermione.

-**Impossible de boutonner cette robe toute seule. Tu m'aides ? S'il te plait…**

-**Je ne sais pas s'il me plait, Granger…**

-**Drago, j'ai demandé gentiment.**

-**Ca n'a rien à voir … Hermione.** Il s'approche d'elle dans son dos et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

-**Dray …**

-**Mia ?**

-**Je t'en prie, je vais encore être en retard, ils vont se poser des tas de questions. ME poser des tas de questions …**

-**J'm'en fous, princesse.** Il fait glisser délicatement la robe le long de ses épaules, puis de ses jambes. Le tissu descend dans un froufrou agréable. Hermione ferme les yeux, ne bouge pas.

Drago se colle contre elle, l'enveloppe de sa chaleur enivrante. Sans la toucher, il souffle le long de son cou, jusque sur sa nuque. Hermione se mort la lèvre pour ne pas réagir.

Il ne faut pas. Ne pas bouger. Il va forcément se lasser. Il déteste arriver en retard.

-**Ne lutte pas, Mia. Tu sais que tu ne résisteras pas. Cède maintenant, on sera moins en retard**, conclut-il sur un ton très amusé.

-**Non, pas cette fois Dray. Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement, serpent !**

Elle lutte, elle lutte la Gryffondor, trop orgueilleuse pour céder si rapidement. Il va l'avoir, indéniablement, comme d'habitude. Mais il va devoir faire des efforts pour ça.

Contrairement aux autres filles, Hermione Granger n'est pas aux pieds du Prince des Serpentards. Elle est dépendante de lui, elle s'en est rendue compte, mais ne sera jamais sa chose. C'est qu'elle a du caractère, cette petite dame. Et c'est ce qui plait à Drago. Une femme qui lui résiste, qui le remette à sa place lorsque c'est nécessaire, qui lui fixe des limites.

-**Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes, princesse.** Il effleure sa colonne vertébrale de ses doigts froids en une légère caresse, ce qui fait frissonner Hermione. Mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. Elle sourit, elle sent en elle le désir qui grimpe. Cette sensation si prenante, si impérieuse. Pas de doute, Drago sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il la connait si bien…

Ses mains remontent le long de ses flancs, toujours l'effleurant sans jamais la caresser véritablement. Il masse sa nuque, remonte ses cheveux pour déposer de délicats baisers sur ses épaules et son cou. Ses mains se posent sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'il s'empare de sa gorge pour y laisser un suçon qui sera dur à cacher. Hermione gémit alors qu'il mordille gentiment le lobe d'une oreille. Il a croisé les bras autour du corps de la préfète en chef, ses mains pétrissent ses hanches fiévreusement.

-**Dray …** murmure-t-elle.

-**Tu abandonnes ?** Souffle-t-il dans son oreille

Elle se retourne et plonge ses prunelles chocolat dans les billes d'acier du Serpentard. Elle peut lire son air satisfait, ce petit sourire en coin… cette marque de victoire.

-**Non.** Déclare-t-elle simplement, par pur esprit de contradiction.

Un éclair passe dans les yeux de Drago. Il sait qu'elle n'est pas loin de se laisser aller. Il se recule légèrement, sans la quitter des yeux. Et commence à se déshabiller … lentement, sensuellement. D'abord la chemise, bouton après bouton. Il dévoile finalement une épaule, l'autre, puis son torse finement sculpté par le Quidditch. Hermione déglutit. Foutues hormones …

Drago peut lire le désir dans les yeux de son homologue. Il déboucle sa ceinture, défait un par un les boutons de son pantalon de soirée noir, puis le fait glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Au moment où il s'apprête à ôter son boxer, deux petites mains se superposent aux siennes.

Hermione ne peut pas résister plus longtemps. Elle lève la tête et embrasse Drago. Un baiser furieux, passionné, qui les transporte sur une planète qu'ils visitent assez souvent depuis quelques semaines. A bout de souffle, elle détache ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard et lui offre une moue attendrissante.

-**Tu es fier de toi ? J'ai envie moi maintenant … **se plaint-elle.

-**Ca peut toujours s'arranger Mia …** répond Drago avant de l'embrasser encore plus violemment. Il sait qu'il ne pourra plus se passer de ses lèvres, de son goût, de son odeur, alors il en profite, fait des réserves à chaque fois que c'est possible. Leur relation est secrète. Ils n'ont pas l'intention d'officialiser. Pas avant la fin de la guerre, en tous cas. Ils se contentent de vivre au jour le jour, ne font pas de projets. Ils sont dépendants, amoureux, mais lucides. Deux cœurs, deux camps, deux destins … deux mondes.

Hermione accroche ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard, qui trop heureux la soulève pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, sans rompre le baiser. Il s'allonge sur le lit, Hermione toujours accrochée à lui, roule sur elle, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, parcourant de ses mains le plus de surface possible. S'il avait le choix, il passerait sa vie la tête collée dans le cou d'Hermione, ses lèvres contre la peau tendre et douce de la jeune femme.

Impatiente, Hermione essaye d'enlever le dernier morceau de tissu qui recouvre le corps de son amant. Drago est obligé de l'aider, ses petits bras ne vont pas jusqu'au bout et le corps du jeune homme l'empêche de se relever. Hermione passe ses mains sur les fesses du Serpentard et il soupire de contentement. Il dégrafe le soutien-gorge de la préfète en chef et lui ôte le shorty assorti.

Nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils cessent leurs caresses quelques instants, profitant simplement de leur chaleur mutuelle, du bruit de leurs respirations, de leurs cœurs qui battent la chamade.

Puis Hermione, sans crier gare, renverse le Serpentard, et s'empale à califourchon sur lui. Drago ne peut retenir un cri de plaisir et de surprise qui fait sourire la jeune fille. Elle rejette ses cheveux dans son dos et initie un mouvement d'avant en arrière des plus excitants.

De plaisir, elle se laisse retomber sur le torse de Drago tout en continuant de bouger ses hanches. Le Serpentard est aux anges. Une Hermione gémissante bougeant sur lui, ses seins effleurant son torse à chaque mouvement, que pourrait-il demander de plus ?

Il place ses grandes mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, lui imprimant un rythme plus rapide qui leur arrache des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Rapidement, Drago ressent le besoin d'agir plus que ça. Hermione, fatiguée, lui est reconnaissante lorsqu'il la soulève pour la déplacer sur le côté. Il se cale dos à elle et reprend sa place au chaud entre les cuisses de sa Gryffondor.

Hermione agrippe les draps de coton rouge de ses petits poings. Cette position est une de ses préférées, Drago l'a bien compris. Elle ne peut pas le voir, mais sent son souffle sur son oreille, qu'il mordille de temps à autre, avant de la délaisser pour suçoter son cou une fois de plus.

-**Dray …** laisse-t-elle échapper. Elle flotte sur un nuage, proche de l'orgasme.

Drago se retire brusquement et la retourne. Il l'embrasse avant de replonger en elle. Il veut voir son visage se crisper puis se détendre. La voir fermer les yeux sous la puissance de sa jouissance. Il veut pouvoir la contempler au moment où elle se laissera complètement aller dans ses bras, comblée et heureuse. Il ne veut surtout pas rater son sourire lorsqu'elle rouvrira les yeux après, témoignage de son plaisir, et de son amour.

-**Merlin … DRAY !** crie Hermione en resserrant ses jambes autour du bassin du préfet en chef, griffant son dos au passage. Elle le serre si fort contre elle qu'il peut sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine. Il la fait taire d'un baiser, souriant, et se laisse aller à son tour. Hermione constate que les mains du jeune homme se crispent sur ses cuisses, témoignage du plaisir qu'elle lui procure à son tour alors qu'il pousse un long gémissement atténué par leurs lèvres.

Le souffle erratique, Drago serre fort Hermione contre lui avant de se retirer, les yeux toujours fermés.

-**Tu sais je … je ne crois pas que je pourrai un jour me passer de ça.** Murmure-t-il, toujours allongé sur Hermione. Elle l'embrasse délicatement.

-**J'espère bien que tu ne pourras pas … parce que moi non plus …**

Drago rit. D'un vrai rire, qu'Hermione n'entend que lorsqu'il est avec elle. Puis il cherche à se relever, pour la soulager de son poids mais elle refuse de desserrer ses jambes, toujours arrimée à lui.

-**Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être en retard …** lui susurre-t-il, moqueur.

-**Je ne voulais pas … mais c'est un peu tard maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Alors reste là encore une minute, fais-moi un câlin. **Drago ricane légèrement, mais obéit. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il adore qu'Hermione lui demande ça. Il n'a pas besoin de le réclamer lui-même, comme ça. Un Malefoy, quémander de l'affection ? Jamais …

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se lève précipitamment et fonce vers la salle de bain. Il peut entendre le bruit de l'eau, et sourit. Elle prend une douche rapide, tant pour se nettoyer que pour ôter son odeur masculine de sur sa peau. Lui ne se lavera pas. Pas avant la fin du bal. Parce qu'il veut garder son odeur sur lui. Elle l'accompagnera un peu, de cette façon, elle sera un peu avec lui quand il fera danser Pansy Parkinson. Il grimace de dégout à cette idée.

-**C'est moi qui te fait cet effet là ?** demande Hermione, joueuse, alors qu'elle revient dans sa chambre enroulée dans une serviette d'une taille ridicule.

-**Non, toi ce serait plutôt l'inverse, princesse.** Répond-il en la prenant dans ses bras avec un regard gourmand. **Je pensais à ma chère cavalière …**

-**Oh, je vois**, fait Hermione. Son visage se ferme en une seconde. Et il se maudit de n'avoir pas pu se taire.

-**Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller…** murmure-t-il. **Reste avec moi.**

Hermione rit doucement. **Quoi, toute cette soirée ?**

-**Oui… toute la soirée, et toute la nuit.**

-**Je ne peux pas Dray, j'ai promis à Harry de danser avec lui. Et tu sais qu'il se poserait des milliers de questions, dont probablement les bonnes, si on ratait le bal tous les deux.**

-**Je m'en fous de ce que peut penser Potter. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.** Il la serre encore plus fort contre lui. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, puis souffle, presque triste.

-**Tu sais bien que moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. Plus tard, j'espère… En tous cas, je te promets de dormir avec toi cette nuit, ça te va ?** Elle tente de plaquer un sourire sur son visage. Peine perdue. Elle ne sait pas bien mentir, c'est Drago le maitre menteur depuis toujours. Il la devine immédiatement.

-**Ne sois pas triste Mia. C'est comme ça et nous n'y pouvons rien. Les choses sont écrites.** Il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement. **Et je me contenterai de cette nuit, princesse… **il lui adresse un sourire malicieux qui la fait rougir.

Les deux amants finissent de se préparer et quittent leur salle commune. Hermione part la première. Elle va rejoindre Harry, son cavalier attitré pour la soirée. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arrive à son tour dans la grande salle, transformée en salle de bal pour l'occasion.

C'est alors que Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants, s'adresse à l'assemblée.

-**Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, les préfets en chefs vont ouvrir le bal, comme la tradition l'exige.**

Hermione se tourne vers Dumbledore. La tradition ? Elle connait l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur, il n'existe aucune tradition forçant les préfets en chef à ouvrir le bal. Le directeur lui adresse un clin d'œil. Elle s'apprête à répliquer lorsque Drago apparait soudain devant elle. Il lui tend une main, et, envoutée, elle ne peut se retenir de la prendre.

Tout Poudlard est silencieux. Les élèves, abasourdis, observent les pires ennemis du monde entamer une valse fluide, romantique, belle.

-**Hermione**, chuchote Drago.

-**Oui ?**

-**J'ai réfléchit, princesse. Tu avais raison, le destin n'est pas écrit. Dumbledore est au courant pour nous, je suis allé le voir avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. Il accepte de nous protéger quand la guerre éclatera. Alors maintenant**, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la Gryffondor, **je vais t'embrasser. Dis-moi si tu ne veux pas … mais dis-le vite.**

Hermione saisit en une seconde l'enjeu de ce baiser. Si Drago pose ses lèvres sur les siennes maintenant, devant tout le monde, elle deviendra la cible numéro UN pour tous les mangemorts. Drago également, il sera recherché par son père, et rejeté par les membres de l'ordre. Ils seront mis à l'écart un bon moment. Il est également probable que Harry et Ron leur fasse une scène, voire même refusent de parler à Hermione…

-**Embrasse-moi.** Décide Hermione. Arrêter de réfléchir. Agir avec son cœur. Saisir la balle au bond. Etre heureuse. Se donner une chance.

Alors, sous le regard horrifié de tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore excepté, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, passe ses bras derrière la tête de Drago et dépose ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard, qui approfondit le baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de sa désormais petite amie officielle.

Elle a décidé pour deux. Et rien ne le ravira jamais plus que cette décision.

***

Haa, l'amour de la guimauve !  
C'est fou comme dans les fics, on peut avoir envie d'écrire l'inverse de ce qu'on recherche dans la « vraie » vie ! Alors oui j'assume, quand j'écris je dis vive le romantisme à outrance, les je t'aime à profusion et la sensiblerie malsaine … !


End file.
